Lollipop
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: Belakangan ini, Deidara sering tertangkap basah membeli lollipop. Lebih tepatnya, lollipop rasa jeruk. Yang bentuknya lingkaran, ada pola berputar dan memusat di tengah-tengah. Lolipop yang sekilas terlihat familiar… - onesided!TobiDei implied. Very Random.


**EDIT (18/12/2017):** **DILARANG** memposting ulang fanfic ini (dan fanfic-fanfic lain yang saya tulis) ke tempat lain tanpa ijin terlebih dahulu. Fitur PM ada untuk digunakan. Tidak punya akun? Gunakan fitur anon review. Daripada meng-copas keseluruhan cerita ke fanpage di FB, saya akan lebih berterima kasih jika Anda hanya meng-copas link menuju postingan asli. Terlanjur memposting ulang? Fitur ' _delete post_ ' masih bisa digunakan, seriusan **:)** Sekian, terima kasih sudah memperhatikan **(_ _)**

* * *

Belakangan ini, Deidara sering tertangkap basah membeli lollipop.

Lebih tepatnya, lollipop rasa jeruk. Yang bentuknya lingkaran, ada pola berputar dan memusat di tengah-tengah. Lolipop yang sekilas terlihat familiar…

 **.**

Mata ungu—rinnegan—melirik sosok bertopeng yang tengah bercengkrama dengan Zetsu di sisi lain ruangan, seakan acuh tak acuh dengan keberadaan lollipop jeruk yang sedang dinikmati si pirang di salah satu kursi.

Seperti mengerti isi pikiran sang Ketua, Konan juga ikut melempar pandangan yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan ke arah Tobi. Lalu kembali memperhatikan lollipop di tangan Deidara. Lalu kembali ke Tobi. Lalu ke lollipop. Lalu ke Tobi. Ke lollipop. Ke Tobi. Begitu terus sampai Konan merasa ada implikasi tersembunyi yang kemungkinan berujung ke rating dewasa dan tidak bisa diakui menarik minatnya akhir-akhir ini…

Pein batuk-batuk pelan, menarik perhatian seluruh anggotanya yang tersisa.

"Rapatnya sudah akan dimulai, Leader-sama?" tanya Tobi, masih ceria. Deidara terlihat bosan sambil terus menikmati lolipopnya (dijilat berulang kali, diemut, disesapi rasa jeruknya, dan sebagainya). Itachi memejamkan mata—tidak tidur, sepertinya. Kisame duduk manis di samping Itachi, memperhatikan si rambut oranye tanpa berkomentar. Hidan dan Kakuzu masih sibuk bertengkar.

Anggotanya masih seperti biasa.

Kelihatannya.

"Belum, Tobi. Hanya ingin meluruskan sesuatu…"

Tangan Tobi gemetaran.

(samar-samar, telinganya menangkap suara ludah yang ditelan dengan susah payah dari dua arah berbeda)

"Meluruskan apa?" tanya Deidara jemu, berhenti sejenak dari menikmati lolipopnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara krauk—suara si pirang sedang menggigit kecil pinggiran lollipop jeruk. Mata biru kini terpejam, seolah ia tengah berada di taman dan bukan di tengah ruang pertemuan saat menikmati si lollipop jeruk.

Batuk-batuk lagi. "Sebenarnya, ini soal minatmu, Deidara."

Mata biru terbuka satu. Alis pirang ikut naik satu. "Minatku soal seni?"

"Minatmu soal lollipop jeruk."

Selipkan pengertian _awkward_ di sini…

Kepala bersurai pirang panjang dimiringkan. "Minatku… soal lollipop jeruk?" Satu, dua, tiga. Tiga kali kedipan sebelum si pirang sadar semua mata di ruangan (bahkan Itachi yang sudah membuka mata) kini terpusat pada lollipop di tangannya. Barulah ia sadar apa yang sedang dimaksudkan Pein barusan. "Oh, maksudnya ini, un? Kenapa aku ndadak sering beli lollipop jeruk?"

Kepala dianggukkan. Ada suara protes tertahan dari Kakuzu, sepertinya memprotes pengeluaran untuk membeli beberapa batang lollipop akhir-akhir ini. Abaikan saja tidak apa-apa.

"Aku sering beli lollipop jeruk akhir-akhir ini…" Jeda panjang. Kepala pirang yang tertunduk saat menatap lolipopnya terangkat tiba-tiba bak orang kerasukan; Kisame sampai berjengit saat melihatnya. "Itu karena si Tobi geblek, un!"

… _eh_.

"Dia sering bikin aku emosi, un! Tapi diledakin, ditendang, dipukul—semuanya enggak mempan bikin dia kapok, un! Bikin tambah naik darah pas mikirin, un!" Gigitan besar di lollipop jeruk disusul kunyahan barbar. Telan dulu, baru, "Karena topengnya mirip lollipop jeruk, makanya aku beli lollipop jeruk buat ngelampiasin emosi, un!"

Satu tangan terangkat. Dari Konan, tepat di sebelah Pein. Sekarang gilirannya memejamkan mata. "Jadi maksudnya, kamu beli lollipop jeruk dan dimakan sedemikian rupa karena enggak berhasil bikin Tobi berhenti bertingkah nyebelin?"

Anggukan penuh semangat. "Itu maksudku, un! Karena aku enggak—bukan, belum—bisa ngenyahin topeng sialan itu, makanya aku beli lollipop jeruk buat gantiin!"

Ada tangan terangkat lagi, kali ini dari Itachi. _Jadi sejak tadi dia mendengarkan?_ "Terus muka bahagiamu pas lagi makan tadi itu…"

"Karena aku ngebayangin aku berhasil bikin Tobi enyah dan enggak balik lagi pas lagi makan lollipop, un!"

Tidak ada yang buka mulut. Beberapa terlalu kaget mendengar penuturan Deidara, yang lain takjub, biasa saja, dan—

 _Krak_.

-dari mana asalnya suara hati yang retak itu, kira-kira?

Pein geleng-geleng kepala, menyatakan topik ini selesai dibahas, dan melanjutkan tentang pengejaran bijuu. Sekuat tenaga, ia berusaha mengabaikan hawa-hawa suram yang berasal dari teman sejak kecilnya juga sosok lain yang tengah pundung di pojokan.

Fantasi putus di tengah jalan itu kelihatannya menyiksa sangat—Pein bersyukur ia bukan fudanshi.

Di kursinya, Deidara masih mengunyah lollipop jeruk malang dengan barbar. Benar-benar tidak sadar sudah meretakkan hati seseorang di dalam ruangan, sepertinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[end]**


End file.
